mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Hooves
Time Turner is a background Earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark. The character's fan-given name, Doctor Whooves, was for a time adopted by the show's crew, and only later was the character explicitly given the name "Time Turner" in a 2012 set of trading cards. Hasbro acknowledged the character's popularity in the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster, where he is explicitly posed in a way that his cutie mark is clearly visible. Time Turner shares his design with Lucky.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Time Turner appears in the background of multiple episodes. His only speaking role as an Earth pony is when he rejects Apple Bloom's offer of buying apples in Call of the Cutie, and gets pressured into buying one in return for getting her to leave him alone. He was placed in the scene by storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti for his colors and design. He makes a somewhat prominent appearance in Green Isn't Your Color, carrying Photo Finish's palanquin together with Twilight Sky. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, he makes another somewhat prominent appearance where he is in charge of spinning the hourglass that starts the competition between the Flim Flam Brothers and the Apple family. During this scene he wears a green tie. He was intentionally placed into the scene by the storyboarding supervisor for the episode. Time Turner later appears a few times in Hearts and Hooves Day. He is seen running past Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle while accidentally splashing mud on them in the musical sequence. He reappears in Apple Bloom's imagination while running around in a panic, as well as in three village shots, once standing next to an unknown stallion and twice standing next to Derpy on the bridge. He also appears in It's About Time, laughing at Twilight's idea of time travel. His latest cameo was in A Canterlot Wedding Part 2, where he was seen running across the street from a changeling. Re-use of design and color Time Turner's character design and color scheme is sometimes used for other pony kinds. A Pegasus pony sharing his character model with a lighter version of his color scheme appears in Sonic Rainboom, Green Isn't Your Color, Hearth's Warming Eve, Hearts and Hooves Day, and Hurricane Fluttershy. Another Pegasus pony sharing his character model, color scheme, and cutie mark is featured in Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash switches numbers with him when she tries to delay her performance in the Best Young Flyer competition. The character is voiced differently than in its previous speaking role. At the end of the second episode of season one, when Twilight Sparkle talks to Princess Celestia, there are several ponies with Time Turner's color scheme and design in the background. Depiction in merchandise Time Turner was first officially named on the My Little Pony trading cards unveiled in BronyCon 2012. He appears on a card together with Mayor Mare, and his description bills him as her official town timekeeper, "the pony responsible for keeping Ponyville's clocks in sync, setting the hourglass for cider competitions, and pretty much all things timey-wimey." The cards were designed specifically with the brony demographic of older fans in mind, and the writer-consultant for the set has said the consultants submitted "at least a dozen direct fandom nods". Time Turner appears in the 2011 Comic Con poster along with many other ponies from the cast. Despite this, he still appears on multiple WeLoveFine products as "Dr. Hooves" and as "Doctor Whooves" Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos with no prolonged transition for commercial breaks. Gallery :Time Turner image gallery See also *List of ponies * References sv:Time Turner Category:Earth ponies Category:Male characters Category:Fan-named ponies